


Friends and Lovers

by durmie_marcinho



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Love, M/M, Rating: M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durmie_marcinho/pseuds/durmie_marcinho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik falls in love with his best friend, but too scared to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and Lovers

It has been a year since they first met. They became best friends instantly.

Marco is a sassy city boy. Erik is a shy, quiet country boy. Ever since he first laid his big blue eyes on Marco, he has been infatuated him with. Marco is a charismatic blonde with beautiful hazel eyes and a slender body. The more time he spends with Marco the happier he is. Unknowingly, Marco has become the best thing in his life. He is madly in love with his best friend. Erik is afraid to tell Marco that he is attracted to him because doesn’t want to ruin their friendship and lose him. Every time his skin touches Marco’s, it sends chills down his spine and every time he steals a glance, he feels like he could stare into Marco’s hazel eyes for an eternity. But he has to settle for not so accidental touches, stolen glances and pizza nights with him. 

Being the city boy he is, Marco is not very outdoorsy. He doesn’t quite understand Erik’s obsession with the nature and his fondness of hiking. Every now and then, Erik forces Marco to join him on his adventures. He has planned another hiking trip for the weekend much to Marco’s dismay. As usual, Marco whines and protests and then whines some more before being forcefully dragged out of his apartment. Despite hating outdoors, Marco enjoys spending time with his best friend as much as Erik enjoys spending time with him.

They go off to a hiking trail few kilometers away from the Dortmund city. It is a bright sunny day, flowers blossoming and birds singing. It smells like spring. They park their car and begin their adventure. 

“Tell me again, why do you like hiking so much?” Marco whines again.

“You have asked me that question a million times. You know I love outdoors. I am not a city boy like you.” 

They hike in comfortable silence, occasionally stopping to take photos and to catch their breaths. It’s nearly noon when they stop for lunch. Erik has packed sandwiches, snacks and drinks Marco likes. They sit down on top of a secluded hill close enough to feel Marco’s skin touch his. Whenever they are alone Erik feels blinded by his presence. It takes every fiber in his body to restrain himself from kissing him. Marco looks insanely hot in his shorts, tight t-shirt, his cap worn backwards with a few blonde strands falling onto his forehead. The love he feels for Marco is overwhelming.

They continue to walk up the trail until the sun begins to set. Erik realizes that they have gone further than they should have so they turn around to head back to their car. They don’t get too far when Marco slips spraining his ankle. He sits there in pain, fist clenching and eyes shut tight. Erik gently bandages his ankle and puts ice compression on it. He looks around for help but they are on their own. He puts a comforting arm around Marco’s slender frame holding him tight. 

“I am sorry. This wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for my dumbass ideas.” Erik said apologetically. 

Marco looks up into his friend’s worried eyes and offers him a smile.

“It’s not your fault. I should’ve watched my step. I was distracted.” He rests his head on Erik’s shoulder and closes his eyes.

“I don’t think we can get back to the car. It’s already dark and we are …um…slightly lost.” Erik said.

Marco looks at his friend in disbelief and they burst into laughter. 

“You are so dumb Erik. Why am I even friends with you?”

“Because I am cute?” Erik said cheekily.

“Yeah, whatever. What are we going to do?” 

“I’ll go look for a place to stay. There should be cabins around here.” Erik gets up to leave but Marco reaches for his hand. 

“Please don’t leave me” he said with his tired eyes looking up at Erik. 

“I am not leaving you silly. I’ll go look for a place to stay the night” he gave Marco’s hand a reassuring squeeze. 

Marco sits there alone looking at the sun disappear behind the mountains. The chilly breeze gives him goose bumps and he desperately misses Erik’s warmth. He wants to be held tight in his arms. He wants to snuggle into Erik and keep each other warm. 

 

“I found a place” Erik yelled. Marco snapped out of his thoughts. He feels his cheeks burning.

“You ok?” Erik asked concerned. 

Marco nods. “Help me up.” 

Erik helps Marco up. He has one arm around Marco’s slender waist and Marco has one arm around Erik’s shoulders. They walk to the cabin few meters away. The cabin is old, dusty and unfurnished. There is a fireplace, a small kitchen with old utensils and a dusty table. The floor is creaky and the door doesn’t shut properly. Erik helps Marco sit down on the dusty floor. After ten long minutes Erik starts a fire. There isn’t much firewood left to burn. It’s going to be a long night.

 

“I’m going to go find some more wood” Erik said.

“No, you are not. It’s not safe. We’ll be fine.”

So they sit on either sides of the fireplace warming themselves up. Marco looks like he’s in pain – his eyes closed and head resting against the wall. Rays of light from the fire falls on Marco’s fine features and he looks beautiful. Erik wants to hold him in his arms and kiss away the pain.

“Marco, how bad is it?” he asked. 

“Uh…it hurts. But, don’t worry. It’s just a sprain.” Marco said to comfort Erik.

“Erik, can you move closer to me?” 

Erik moves closer to Marco, puts an arm around him and lets him snuggle into him. He smells Marco’s hair gel; it is so familiar and strangely soothing. He wants to kiss him and tell him that he loves him. But he doesn’t want to risk their friendship so he stays there in silence. 

 

Erik’s breath is tickling the back of his neck. He is clutching onto Erik’s hand like a child holding his mother’s hand. He listens to the beat of Erik’s heart, which lulls him into peaceful sleep. But he can’t sleep because a strange feeling is creeping up his body. He feels like his body is craving for Erik’s touch. He suddenly gets overwhelmed by these unfamiliar feelings he has for his best friend. He decides to take a risk so he lets go of Erik’s hand he is holding onto and puts it on his chest. He feels Erik’s toned chest muscles tense up under the tip of his fingers. Erik doesn’t pull away so he draws imaginary circles on his chest and listen to Erik’s racing heart. Marco’s teasing gets overwhelming and he lets a soft moan escape his lips. 

 

There’s a burning desire in Erik’s stomach, a desire for Marco’s touch, his lips and his body. He has been ignoring these feelings for so long that he can no longer ignore them. He grabs a fistful of Marco’s blonde hair tilts his head up and smashes his lips against Marco’s in a lustful kiss. Marco runs his hand up and down Erik’s chest teasingly and deepens the kiss. He lets his tongue finds Erik’s and he moan into their passionate kiss. Soon they are panting for air. They look at each other embarrassed and blushing. Marco rests his forehead against Erik’s and closes his eyes. They stay there in silence enjoying each other’s presence while trying to make sense of what just happened between them. 

 

Marco slips his hand under Erik’s t-shirt. He feels his toned muscles and sweat drops sliding down his chest. He takes his shirt off and begins to kiss Erik along the collarbone and down the midriff making Erik moan louder this time. He takes Marco’s t-shirt off and runs his fingers along his spine. He pins Marco down to the floor and kisses him mindlessly. He slides down Marco’s hot body leaving a trail of wet kisses up to his waistline. He teasingly slips a finger into his waistband, reaches up to his ear and mumbles “I’ve been wanting to do this to you for a very long time”. Marco looks into Erik’s blue eyes burning with lust and passion.  
“I’ve been wanting for you to do this to me for a very long time” he whispers against Erik’s swollen lips. They give into their sinful desires. 

 

They collapse into each other’s arms and lie there in silence listening to each other’s heartbeat and erratic breathing. “Erik, I’ve been wanting to tell you something for a very long time.” Erik breathes hard not knowing what to expect. “I am in love with you.” Marco said looking into his best friend’s eyes. Erik chuckled and mumbled “Good. Because I am in love with you too.” 

They fall asleep in the warmth of each other’s arms as best friends and lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers,
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
> Feedback is much appreciated. This is my second attempt at creative writing. Sorry if it sucks!


End file.
